Trędowata/II/07
Kategoria:Trędowata VII Działo się istotnie źle. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Stefcia z Lucią, siedząc przytulone do siebie na małej kanapce w pokoju Stefci, obie płakały. Lucia wyrzekała: – Ach, Stefa! nigdy nie myślałam, że mię tak nagle opuścisz. Więc nie kochasz już? Skąd ten nagły projekt wyjazdu? Stefcia płakała. Serce jej się krajało na myśl opuszczenia Słodkowic. Ale jednocześnie bała się pozostać dłużej. Sam widok Waldemara wstrząsnął nią. Rozmowa z panią Idalią zmęczyła Stefcię. Baronowa nie chciała słuchać o jej wyjeździe, a widząc stanowczość dziewczyny, postanowiła zbadać prawdę. Stefcia jednakże prawdy wyjawić nie mogła i podawała za powód to, że rodzice żądają jej powrotu. Pod wpływem córki baronowa stała się niewzruszona. – Stefciu, powiedz, że tylko żartowałaś, powiedz, że zostaniesz z nami – błagała Lucia. – Nie, nie mogę ci obiecywać. Nie żartuję. Muszę jechać, muszę! – Więc tak ci źle u nas? Stefcia okryła dziewczynkę pocałunkami. – Nie mów tak, Luciu, bo mię to rani. Dobrze mi u was, bardzo dobrze i nigdy was nie zapomnę, ale muszę wracać do rodziny. Lucia wybuchnęła: – Ależ my cię kochamy jak swoją! Stefa, czyż nie jesteś jak w rodzinie? I ja cię kocham, i dziadzio, i mama cię często wspominała. Tęskniłam do ciebie jak do siostry. Stefciu, rzuć te myśli! Widzisz, zaraz po świętach Bożego Narodzenia wyjeżdżamy na Riwierę do Nizzy, do Włoch, do Rzymu, do Wenecji, będziemy i w Paryżu, i w Wiedniu, i w Szwajcarii. Stefciu, bój się Boga! i ty byś miała z nami nie jechać? Ja tak o tym marzyłam. Nie widziałam jeszcze tamtych krajów, a z tobą tak by nam było przyjemnie. Stefa! zastanów się! Nie tylko my jedziemy, ale jedzie i dziadzio, i Waldy, a już jak on będzie z nami, możemy być pewne świetnej zabawy. Będziemy używały, Stefa! Ale... jak nie pojedziesz, to i Waldy zostanie. Stefcia drgnęła. – Co ty pleciesz, moja Luciu! – Wcale nie plotę, mówię prawdę. Jak ty pojedziesz, pojedzie i Waldy. W przeciwnym razie nie – już ja to wiem. Stefcia spojrzała ukradkiem na zapłakaną twarzyczkę Luci: ujrzała na niej smutek i zamyślenie. Więc już i to dziecko czegoś się domyśla? Stefcię ogarnęła rozpacz. – Muszę uciekać, muszę!... Ale stanęły jej w myśli nieznane kraje, morza, góry, wielkie miasta, centra cywilizacji, o których tyle marzyła. I ona byłaby wśród tych cudów i... z nim! Tyle szczęścia, takie niesłychane spełnienie marzeń, i wszystko od niej zależy, od jej postanowienia, od jej woli. Usta Stefci uśmiechnęły się, już chciały wypowiedzieć: “zostanę”. Lecz nagle jak na jawie ujrzała przed sobą Waldemara. Jego spojrzenie oblało ją warem. W uszach słyszała słowa Luci: “Jak ty pojedziesz – pojedzie i Waldy”. Chwila wahania minęła. Stefcia podniosła hardo głowę i rzekła z mocą: – Nie mogę. Muszę wracać! Będę z tobą, dziecko, korespondowała. Bądź ze mną szczerą, wszystko mi zwierzaj, co cię boli i cieszy. Smutno mi opuszczać twoją młodą duszyczkę, która się tak ładnie budzi do życia, ale muszę, Luciu, muszę! W parę dni potem był wielki obiad proszony w Głębowiczach z powodu wyboru Waldemara na prezesa towarzystwa rolniczego. Ze Słodkowic pojechał pan Maciej, baronowa i pan Ksawery, Stefcia z Lucią zostały. Pod wieczór kazały sobie zaprząc do małych sanek i pojechały na spacer. Stefcia powoziła parą siwych kuców. Jechały ostro po wybornej sannie, śnieg skrzypiał pod płozami, spod kopyt koni wylatywały zbite grudki śniegu, rozsypując się na szafirowej haftowanej siatce. Dzień był jasny, mroźny, pełen bieli, błękitów i przestworzy powietrznych. Stefcia zapomniała na chwilę o swych zmartwieniach i dała się porwać urokowi ślicznej pogody zimowej, rozmawiając dość wesoło. Lucia, zasępiona, rzucała ponure spojrzenia na towarzyszkę. Nagle wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem: – Luciu, co ci to? – pytała Stefcia – czego płaczesz? – Bo ja nie mogę myśleć, że ty chcesz wyjechać, i tak mi smutno, a tyś wesoła – nic ja ciebie nie obchodzę. – Ależ, dziecko, i mnie ciężko... oj! jak ciężko! Rozweseliłam się, bo tak ładnie na świecie. Czy myślisz, że mi wesoło was porzucać? oj, Lucia! Lucia!... Tyle prawdziwego żalu brzmiało w jej głosie, że dziewczynka spojrzała na nią ciekawie. – Więc czemu jedziesz? Stefcia zacięła kuce i nic nie odpowiedziała. Lucia pokręciła głową. – Ty coś przede mną ukrywasz, Stefa, nie chcesz być szczerą, a ja... ja może lepiej zgaduję, niż sądzisz, powody twej ucieczki. I tak mi żal! Ja już wiem, jak tu smutno bez ciebie. Żebyś wiedziała, jak tu było ponuro przez te trzy tygodnie twej nieobecności! Ach Boże! dziwię się, że nie zwariowałam. – Luciu, przesadzasz! – zawołała Stefcia, udając swobodę. Wstrząsnęło nią słowo “ucieczka”. – Przesadzasz – powtórzyła. – Ani trochę! Nie masz pojęcia, co za smutek! Najpierw zaraz po twym odjeździe, może zaledwo wyjechałaś za bramę, zachorował dziadzio. Miał jakiś straszny atak nerwowy. Waldy go na rękach przyniósł do sypialni. Mama się przestraszyła, dostała spazmów i także zachorowała. Waldy chodził ponury, zły, bałam się do niego przemówić. Przez cały czas choroby dziadzia prawie go nie odstępował. Odwiedzał i mamę, ale rzadko. Raz przemówili się z mamą dość ostro. Słyszałam, jak mama mówiła: “To dzieciństwo, niewarte pamięci”, a Waldy, bardzo widać oburzony, odrzekł: “Trzeba nie mieć sumienia, żeby tak sądzić jak ciocia”. Ja wiem, o co się sprzeczali, bo ja wiele rzeczy odgadłam i usłyszałam. Wiem, co spowodowało chorobę dziadzia, ale nic nie mówię, bo ciągle i ty przede mną milczysz. Potem, kiedy już dziadzio wyzdrowiał, ciągle był smutny. Waldy przyjeżdżał rzadko i zawsze zły. Tylko przez telefon dowiadywał się o zdrowie dziadzia. Pewnego dnia przyjechał po obiedzie, kiedy wszyscy spali. Zobaczywszy sanki, obszukałam cały pałac, nie znajdując go nigdzie. Zastałam go niechcący... w twoim pokoju. Siedział na kanapce pod oknem i trzymał w ręku... zgadnij, co?... Stefcię przebiegały dreszcze. Opowiadanie dziewczynki obudziło w niej wszystkie wrażenia i bóle jej duszy. – Nie wiem – odrzekła. – Twoje korale. – Korale?... – Tak, wyjeżdżając spieszyłaś się bardzo i nie schowałaś ich: leżały na konsolce pod lustrem. Waldy siedział z głową opartą na jednej ręce, w drugiej trzymał korale i przewijał je sobie przez palce, pieścił się nimi. Był tak zamyślony, że ledwo mię spostrzegł. Widziałam, że się rozgniewał na mnie za to, że weszłam, ale nie okazał mi tego. Wstał, położył korale na stoliku, ucałował mię, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju i powiedział: “Trzeba ten pokoik ubrać kwiatami na przyjazd panny Stefanii”. Te kamelie i białe rododendrony, co u ciebie stoją, to on kazał przynieść. Tę palmę przy lustrze sam ustawiał. Oglądał ciekawie twoje malowidła pastelowe i kredkowe szkice, a ten duży karton, który szkicowałaś w Głębowiczach, fragment z parku z widokiem na rzekę, zabrał ze sobą. Bardzo mu się podobał. Widzisz, Stefa, i Waldy tęsknił za tobą. Lucia umilkła. Stefcia siedziała cicho, wzruszona i przygnębiona zarazem. Więc on się nawet nie ukrywał? Więc on tęsknił za nią, był w jej pokoju, trzymał w ręku jej korale, pokój ozdobił kwiatami?... Stefcia musiała użyć całego panowania nad sobą, żeby nie zapłakać z radości, z goryczy, z tysiąca uczuć pomieszanych razem. Wtem Lucia odezwała się niespodziewanie: – Stefa, powiedz szczerze, który przystojniejszy: Waldy czy Prątnicki?... Stefcia zatrzęsła się. – Ach! Luciu, nie porównywaj Prątnickiego z panem Waldemarem! – Jednak tamten przystojniejszy! Edmund jest piękny jak obrazek, ale powiem ci szczerze, Stefa, że teraz, kiedy już o nim zapomniałam, wolę Waldemara. Ten ma urodę bardziej męską i pańską, nieprawdaż? Prątnicki przy nim jak ładna lalka. Gdyby Waldy był mi obcym, szalałabym za nim. On ma w sobie coś takiego, je ne sais quoi!je ne sais quoi! (fr.) – nie wiem co! Dziwnie umie porywać. Stefcia bała się spojrzeć na Lucię. Czuła tylko, że łuna uderza jej na twarz. Dziewczynka po chwilowym milczeniu rzekła znowu: – Waldy ogromnie może się podobać. Są dowody. Kocha się w nim panna Rita i ta oślica Barska, której się zdawało, że na jej skinienie on padnie przed nią plackiem. Ale się nie udało. Podobno kocha go i hrabina Wizembergowa, i księżna Krysta Turyńska, i wiele innych. Są takie, co liczą na jego miliony, ale Waldy ma dobre oko, od razu takie pozna. Barska może go i kocha, ale właśnie chciała być głównie ordynatową i panią Głębowicz, a Waldy to zwęszył i dał kosza. – Źle się wyrażasz, Luciu. Zresztą skąd wiesz? Przecie się tobie nie chwalił. – On nie, ale to każdy zrozumiał w Głębowiczach. Łapała go do obrzydliwości, kokietowała, a potem chodziła jak struta. Słyszałam raz, jak Trestka mówił do Rity: “W Barską strzelił ordynacki piorun”. Aha! do czegóż by się to stosowało więcej? Stefcia uśmiechnęła się. – Hrabiego Trestkę poznałabym tylko po jego dowcipie. – Lubisz go? – Owszem, bardzo, chociaż mi czasem dokuczał. – I on ciebie lubi. Przyjeżdżał odwiedzać dziadzia. Pytał się o ciebie, kiedy wracasz, nawet jak na niego bardzo serdecznie. Ale go teraz nie ma w domu. Pojechał do Berlina. Mówił, że po zaręczynowy pierścionek. – Doprawdy? – Ale co znowu! Rita go nie chce. Może wtedy za niego wyjdzie, jak się Waldy ożeni. A że to prędko nie nastąpi... – Dlaczego? – Bo on niełatwo znajdzie sobie żonę, choć każda chętnie by nią została. A szczególnie teraz Waldy... Lucia słodkim, cichym ruchem przygarnęła się do Stefci i rzekła niespodziewanie: – Stefa, bądź ze mną szczera, jak cię tak kocham... bądź szczera. – Czego chcesz Luciu? – spytała Stefcia łagodnie. – Powiedz... ty wiesz, że Waldy się w tobie kocha? – Luciu, na Boga! nie mów tego nigdy! daj mi słowo, że podobnych rzeczy nie będziesz mówiła. – Nikomu więcej, ale tobie. Zresztą dużo osób o tym wie. Podobasz mu się bardzo od dawna i kocha cię. A ty, Stefa?... To niemożliwe, żebyś była obojętna! Kochasz go również... prawda?... Stefcia zrozumiała, że jej tajemnica została odgadnięta, że Lucia pyta umyślnie, ale że wie wszystko... Co począć? Dusiły ją łzy, dusił żal do Luci i do siebie samej. Milczała, wiedząc, że tym potwierdza prawdę. Nagle zabrzęczały brązy uprzęży, zaskrzypiał śnieg, zaparskały konie i zrównał się z ich saneczkami strojny zaprzęg panny Rity. Stangret wstrzymał rozpędzone konie. Stefcia ściągnęła lejce kuców z wielką wewnętrzną radością. Pannę Szeliżankę uważała w tej chwili za swą wybawicielkę. – Jak się macie? jak się macie? – wołała Rita, wychylona z sanek, podając rękę Stefci i Luci. – Jadę właśnie do Słodkowic. Dobrze, że was spotkałam. Naturalnie wracamy razem, bo ja mam dość spaceru. – Myślałyśmy, że pani w Głębowiczach. – Miałam tam być z ciocią, ale przyjechali Franiowie Podhoreccy i oni mię zastąpią. – Waldy będzie zmartwiony – rzekła Lucia. Panna Rita zmarszczyła brwi. – Obejdzie się! – odparła z irytacją. Stefcia potrząsnęła lejcami. – Więc wracamy. Pani nas wyprzedza, bo nasze kuce nie wygrają wyścigu z jej końmi. – Ja mam inny projekt: wy obie siadacie ze mną, a waszego pająka odprowadzi Karol. Lokaj natychmiast zeskoczył z kozła. Stefcia usiadła obok panny Rity, Lucia na koźle, zwrócona do nich twarzą. Rozmawiały niby wesoło, ale przymus jakiś tamował zwykłą swobodę. Panna Rita była kwaśna, Stefcia roztargniona, Lucia smutnie zwiesiła główkę. Kiedy na pytanie Rity Stefcia mówiła jej o bytności w Ruczajewie, młoda panna nie spuszczała z niej oczu, jakby chcąc wyczytać wszystkie jej myśli. Ale gdy Lucia z żalem opowiedziała o projekcie wyjazdu Stefci, panna Rita drgnęła. – Jak to, pani jedzie?... ależ dlaczego?... – Rodzice tego żądają i ja sama postanowiłam nieodwołalnie. Powiedziała to w ten sposób, że panna Rita i Lucia umilkły. Dziewczynce łzy zakręciły się w oczach. W Słodkowcach panna Szeliżanka została na noc. Wieczorem obie ze Stefcia grały w bilard. Lucia przy kominku w sąsiednim salonie siedziała spłakana. O wyjeździe Stefci nie było już mowy. Panna Rita odgadła powód. Od pani Idalii wiedziała, że Stefcia jest wnuczką Korwiczówny. – Czy wie pani, dlaczego głównie do Głębowicz nie pojechałam? – mówiła Rita – oto dlatego, że będą tam wygłaszane różne pompatyczne mowy na cześć ordynata, że będą mu kadzić, a on tego nie lubi i zawsze jest wówczas zły. Tym wszystkim panom zdaje się, że mu koronę na głowę włożyli wybierając go na prezesa. Postąpili mądrze i sprawiedliwie, ale to nie łaska, to mu się należało. Jest najlepiej myślący z nich wszystkich, a stanowiskiem jeden z najwyższych. Ten wybór nie był dla niego niespodzianką i dla nikogo. Tymczasem posypią się mowy, toasty wielce wzruszające, wielce podniosłe i szumne, a ten, który będzie najgłośniej krzyczał, z pewnością po cichu zgrzyta zębami z gniewu, że ordynat znowu wypłynął na widownię, a on siedzi w kącie. Ba! nawet gotów wymyślać na sprawiedliwość, nazywać ją ślepą, wygadywać na poparcie milionów, tylko sobie nie przyzna, że jest filistrem. I ordynat przez prostą światową grzeczność musi takiemu panu dziękować za jego tyradę. Całe szczęście, że się z tym prędko załatwia: jego mowy, zwłaszcza dziękczynne, są zawsze krótkie i zwięzłe. – Ależ prócz podobnych mówców są zapewne i poważni, jak książę Giersztorf, młody hrabia Mortęski. Ich mowy muszą być ciekawe i bez pochlebstw. Takie miło usłyszeć, zwłaszcza że pani ordynatowi... sprzyja... Stefcia zacięła się. Panna Rita wpiła w nią oczy. – Niech pani się nie żenuje swych słów i mnie. Ja nie tylko sprzyjam ordynatowi, ale kocham go, nie umiem patrzeć obojętnie na niego i na to, co go otacza. A jeszcze jeden powód, że nie jestem na obiedzie, to nieobecność Trestki. Stefcia mierzyła właśnie młotkiem do kuli – stanęła zdumiona. – Trestki?... – A tak: niech pani nie sądzi, że mam połowiczność uczuć, nie. Trestka niekiedy bywa koniecznym, przywykłam, do jego asysty, innej nie znoszę. Jak on jest ze mną, zabezpiecza mię już od wszelkiej. Wyjątek robię jedynie dla ordynata, lecz... tu zmieniają się role: ordynat nie dba o mnie. – Bardzo panią lubi i ceni – rzekła Stefcia z żywością. Zrobiło jej się przykro, bo w głosie panny Rity odczuła smutek i żal. Młoda panna wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Czy to ma być pociecha dla mnie? Jakaż marna! mętna woda zamiast wina! Lubi mię, nie przeczę, ale woli swoje konie, nawet Pandura. A że ceni? zapewne, tym więcej że zna moje uczucia. Jest bardzo delikatny i nigdy mi nie da poznać, że wie o nich. Powtarzam to, co już kiedyś mówiłam. Ten człowiek wybierze sobie kobietę zupełnie swoją, dla niego stworzoną, która mu będzie odpowiadała urodą, typem, temperamentem, słowem, wszystkim. Będzie to wyłącznie jego kobieta. Wszystkie najpiękniejsze świata całego mogą się o niego ocierać – mówię trywialnie, mniejsza o to! – i żadna nie wzbudzi jego uczuć, prócz może chwilowego zapału krwi, ale to inna rzecz. On wybierze sobie kobietę, którą zechce nazwać żoną, nie wśród głośnych nazwisk i partii, nie wśród tytułów, ale tam... gdzie się nikt nie spodziewa, i... pierwsza przed tą kobietą gotowam zniżyć głowę. Rita umilkła. W ciszy rozlegał się tylko stuk młotków o kule, bo panny grały zawzięcie. Nadeszła Lucia. Po jakimś czasie, Rita, nachylona nad zielonym suknem, rzekła jakby do siebie: – A ja taki typ znam... jego typ. I jeśli się sprawdzi... Nie dokończyła. Zaczęła mówić o czym innym. Lucia popatrzyła uważnie na Ritę, potem na Stefcię i wolno, ze zwieszoną główką odeszła znowu do kominka. Pan Maciej i pani Idalia nocowali w Głębowiczach. Powrócili na drugi dzień rano. Baronowa, rozbawiona, opowiadała z ożywieniem szczegóły obiadu. Pan Ksawery przytaczał niektóre mowy, kiwał przy tym łysiną, powtarzając: – Tak, tak, ordynat ma zasługi. O! to dzielny pan, hojny, energiczny! Tylko wczoraj nie był w dobrym usposobieniu. – A tak, jego humor nawet raził – potwierdziła pani Elzonowska. Panna Szeliżanka zagryzła wargi i bokiem nieznacznie spojrzała na Stefcię. Pan Ksawery mówił dalej: – W ostatnich czasach ordynatowi trafia się to często. Wczoraj odgrywał rolę uprzejmego gospodarza, chociaż z przymusem. Spod krzaczastych brwi spojrzał w posępną twarz pana Macieja i dodał: – I pan dobrodziej niewesoły. Może jaka zła wieść?... Pan Maciej uśmiechnął się. – Zaraziłem się od wnuka – odparł. Obiad przeszedł sennie. Tylko pani Idalia i pan Ksawery rozmawiali ciągle o Głębowiczach. Po obiedzie panna Rita odjeżdżała. – My już chyba zupełnie pożegnamy się – rzekła do niej Stefcia z bolesnym uśmiechem. – A niechże Bóg broni! Przede wszystkim sądzę, że Idalka pani nie puści. Zresztą ja tu wpadnę jeszcze i... w razie czego, pani chyba pożegna osobiście moją ciocię w Obronnem. – A prawda! księżna była dla mnie zawsze tak łaskawą. – Bardzo panią lubi – odrzekła Rita, całując Stefcię serdecznie.